


Lovely Boys

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extreme Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sammy only needed a little nudge to take that step, even if they were both so very young</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Boys

If anyone knew the truth about them there would be hell to pay. If anyone knew exactly how close the boys were, what they did when they were alone at night when no one could see them the authorities would be called. If anyone knew my place in all of these things they would punish me for my crimes.

The boys are innocent, what they do with each other comes natural to them, as natural as breathing. They can’t help how they are drawn together time and again, losing themselves in their pleasure. And it’s all my doing, all my fault.

Sam and Dean were always close, closer than two brothers should be. Their lives were intertwined since they were conceived, two halves of the same soul. They should have been just brothers, but a simple push changed that.

Sam was young, so so young when I first saw them. Too young in most of the worlds eyes for what they do, and yet I could see their bond. So I pushed, nudged the hands of fate until they took that final step that changed everything.

Dean felt guilty after that first time, sobbing in the bathroom, beating himself up for daring to touch and take and use Sammy in such a fashion. Sammy was crying in their bed, not out of pain, but thinking that he had failed Dean in some way, that he hadn’t been good enough, that he was the reason that Dean ran and hid after it was done.

When Dean finally came out he found Sammy in tears, and guilt course through him once more. Sammy threw himself at Dean, begging him to stay, telling him he’d do better, be better at it so he wouldn’t disappoint Dean again. Those words had shocked Dean, he had thought that Sammy had been hurt, that Sammy had hated him for betraying his trust by doing what he had done.

It took a while for Dean to touch Sammy again, even in the most innocent of ways, and each day that passed without the most simple of touches made Sammy retreat into himself, until it got to the point he was refusing to eat. Dean was terrified, he knew he had screwed up with Sammy, and yet he didn’t know how to fix things.

It got to the point that even their father started to notice that something was wrong with Sammy. He took the boys out to Bobby’s, leaving them there alone as he and the other hunter went out on a case. I watched them in silence, trying to stay out of it, but knowing that I needed to assist things once more. I just gave another gentle nudge and Dean started touching Sammy again, the innocent, brotherly touches that hiss brother craved.

It was like watching a flower blooming the second Dean rested his hand on Sammy’s shoulder affectionately. He began eating again, and the smile returned to his face. And Dean knew without a doubt that Sammy actually was sleeping well again for the first time in over two months. Dean hated the fact that he had been the one to drive Sammy to that dark place and vowed he would do whatever it took to keep a smile on Sammy’s face.

That night Dean crawled into bed with Sammy for the first time in months. But long before either of them fell asleep Dean had touched and teased both of them for hours until Sammy was shaking under him and Dean had come over both of their chests. Dean felt the guilt creep into his head once more, but had tried to push it away at the smile that had covered Sammy’s sleepy face. He laid there awake with Sammy sleeping peacefully in his arms, the smaller boy smiling in his sleep.


End file.
